


Why?

by MidnightSteel3



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Wade, Insecurity, M/M, Mental Instability, Schizophrenia, Self-Hatred, just two guys being gay, mild sexual references, no one dies and everybody is gay, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSteel3/pseuds/MidnightSteel3
Summary: Wade has been left alone at home, waiting for his favorite Spider to come back. Peter's taking longer than usual and Wade is falling quick.





	

Sirens were blaring throughout the city, it was nothing new. Another person robbed, mugged, shot, or killed. In a small apartment in a notoriously dangerous neighborhood, laid a 6'4" man. He sprawled across the couch watching television muttering under breath to abstract beings. The pale light from the TV bounced against his skin in ever-changing colors. Clad in only boxer shorts and a ripped white t-shirt, one could see his bare arms; they were burned and scalded wrecked forever from skin cancer and a healing factor working 24/7. His name was Wade Wilson, otherwise known as Deadpool the Merc with a mouth.

“Where is he?” Wade mumbled to himself, eyes quickly glancing at the short, dark hallway leading to the door.

“He’s been gone for a while.”

‘He’s abandoned you,’ a voice in his head thought, ‘he finally got his head screwed on straight. Peter finally discovered what a monster you are. He finally realized how disgusting, unhappy, and undeserving of love you are.’

“Shut up,” Wade muttered back in disbelief. “Shut up! No, th-that’s not true!”

'I bet you anything he’s with his avengers pals,’ the voice continued, 'or that Mary Jane, talking about how much of a waste you are.’

“No, that a lie!” Wade called out, covering his ears as if that would stop the taunting voice from whispering his inner most fears.

'How pathetic you are.’

“Stop!” 'How immature.’

“I said shut up!”

'How worthle-'

“NO!” Wade shouted, he had jumped up and spun away from the couch. His eyes were moving and scanning wildly across the small apartment, searching for a threat that wasn’t there. Tears had welled in his eyes, ready to spill at any second. His breathing was ragged, as if he just ran a 5K with no stops or breaks. He fell onto the couch face first, a groan leaving his lips and entering into a pillow he had buried his bald head into.

“Wade? You okay babe?” A male voice filled the room and his ears. Wade briefly glanced up from his pillow to look at the intruder. There stood Peter Parker, the city’s favorite Spider and the brown haired wonder in Wade’s life, still clad in his Spider-Man suit except for the mask which he pulled off. The moon was behind Peter, making him look like he surrounded by a pale, white halo.

Peter smiled brightly at Wade to which he responded with by slamming his head further into the pillow. Another groan leaving his throat. Peter frowned before he squatted next to Wade and poked him in the cheek.

“C'mon now,” Peter said softly turning his finger in a circle,“ don’t be like that. Look, I brought some chimichangas.” He held out the small, brown bag to Wade hoping the scent would bring his lover back to life.

“Why?” Wade asked. Still lying facedown on the couch.

“Huh?” Peter replied, his head tilted slightly in confusion.

“Why do you live with me?” Wade asked flipping himself over and putting an arm over his face. “Why do you put up with me? Why do you stay here when you can have choice of where to live? Why? Why did you-?”

Peter cut off Wade by quickly pulling away the elder’s arm and kissing him on the lips. Peter ended it by pulling away slightly, brown eyes meeting brown eyes.

“Because,” Peter said, “I love you unconditionally. Because you’re you, Wade. Because you try to become a hero by ending your killing streak. Because even though you say you don’t care, you do. Because you don’t judge others based off of looks, but rather because of what they do.” Wade looked shocked for a second before tears welled in his eyes again, and he cracked a small but genuine smile.

“Thanks,” he said closing his eyes as Peter wiped away a few stray tear drops. “Mexican and action movie?” Peter said raising the brown bag smelling of spices and meat.

“Mexican and action.” Wade replied, scooting up on the couch all the while pulling Peter onto his lap. They shared a long tender kiss before Peter popped in Fast and Furious: 6 and snuggled in close to Wade. Both men chowing down on their chimichangas while enjoying the warm company of each other. Wade’s arm wrapped around Peter’s waist, and Peter attempting to protectively cocoon Wade.

 

They stayed there in their embrace until the morning… when Wade got a boner by thinking about pancakes and pizza.


End file.
